


Contempt

by mydeira



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything fades with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contempt

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to Savvy’s Familiarity. Written for the June 12th worth_500 (on LiveJournal).

He hasn’t changed.  Twenty years later, Ethan is still Ethan.  Arrogant and self-serving as he ever was.  And still pushing things one step farther.

 

Twenty goddamn years.  I shouldn’t be able to recall his flesh, fevered and sweat slick, yielding so willingly as I took him and marked him and made him mine.  Ripper wasn’t so deeply buried then, came forward with the least little provocation.  Or none at all.  All it took was Ethan.  Ethan cocky with that wicked glint, daring me to go further down and drag him with me.

 

My grip tightens against the back of his neck, a gesture so familiar it feels like coming home.  So easy to pull him to me, taking his mouth in savage anger, crushing, bruising in the meeting as they have dozens...hundreds of times before.  There was always the anger, giving our encounters that edge of uncertainty, would one of us finally go too far.

 

So fucking easy to take what I have taken so many times before.  And he would come willingly, but struggle because that’s how I like it.  _Liked_ it.  How _Ripper_ liked it.

 

Ripper is no more.  He can’t be.  Because the girl standing beside us, questioning, wondering who in the hell this man masquerading as an uptight librarian really is.  Duty, responsibility, an image to uphold.  She can never know the monster that I am.

 

 

 


End file.
